


Sanded Kids

by SweetRedWine



Category: RWBY
Genre: Kid!Neo, Kid!Roman, Kids, News story based, Pumpkin Spiced Ice Cream, based of a news story i heard ages ago, gelato, how neo met roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRedWine/pseuds/SweetRedWine





	

An eleven year old Roman was out playing in the sand dunes, his parents sitting with their picnic a little ways away.  
He was digging away at a dune, having dug a few little sand caves through the way, and he became confused very quickly.  
What was the pink stuff in the sand?  
Ugh, there's some brown. It must be mud.  
...that's not dirt..  
Roman held the hair carefully for a second, before gently tugging it to see if it was attatched to something. He figured it was, judging by the amount of tension and he got more curious. What was the hair attatched to? A doll? A wig? Roman Torchwick kept digging, determind to find his answers.

There! Skin!

He dug faster, the skin was warmer than a doll would be.

Eyes, closed, blocking the delicate organs from the sand.

A delicate nose, blocked up with dusty yellow sand.

There! The rest of her face. Roman thought that she couldn't be much older than four or five. He grabbed her shoulders under the sand and pulled her out with as much strengh as he had, and rolling her onto her front and then hitting her back to try and empty her nose of the sand. It didn't work, so the young ginger started to make weak attempts at ressucitation, while calling for his parents.  
He kept at it for what felt like years for him, but it was only a few minutes, and Mother Torchwick called emergency services from her Scroll and Father Torchwick made better attempts at ressucitation with the tiny girl. Roman kept digging at the hill, so see if the girl had left anything under there, until the paramedics arrived.  
\-------  
It had been a few hours since the family had begun waiting for news on the girl they found. Roman was getting bored, anxious and tired.

They waited for her, not wanting to abandon the girl if she had no where to go. Roman's parents were just putting in their contact information for her as the doctor came back out, and began speaking to the Torchwick parents. Roman could see their sad nods, and he thought it was going to be bad news as they walked over to him.  
"Roman, she's okay. She can't speak anymore, because of the sand in her throat and from lack of oxygen. Such a shame.. She's only five.. We can look after her until her parents are found." His father said.  
"What's her name, dad?"  
\----------  
A sixteen year old Roman sighed at the sight of the girl he found five years ago almost killing herself on the gymnastic springboard. Surely those somersaults weren't safe? Regardless of what he thought, Neopolitan- as they had lovingly renamed her, much to her happiness- was under high praise from her teacher, and Roman was proud of her. He was proud of himself for keeping Neo happy after they both lost it all again.  
This was the second set of parents that Neo had lost.  
If Neo was happy and smiling, then that made Roman smile too. That meant that instead of going to the hunters school that he wanted to go to, he used the money that would have went on that to support Neo in her gymnastics, adamant to help her succeed.  
Roman knew Neo was talented but he'd never been at the gym in time to see her throw herself over the mat in such grace.   
All of the dirty money that he was earning was certainly going to good use.  
He walked to the locker rooms, waiting outside the doors for Neo to exit. "Nice job. You looked good." He ruffled her hair lovingly, causing her to pout. As she began to start signing to ask something, he pushed her hands back down. "Yes, we can go for ice cream. Don't think I missed that cheeky little grin there, Neo."  
The ten year old Neo grinned, hugging Roman. He laughed as she ran ahead, showing off to him that she could do tricks.  
\----------  
Roman was twenty four now, and those memories of his innocent little Neo were of blissful days gone by. His Neo now was a killing machine, not that he could complain. He used to keep his Neo safe, and now Neo keeps her Roman safe. His eyes drew down to the eighteen year old girl in his arms. She wasn't taller than the average eleven year old, and people would mistake her for his daughter, if it wasn't for her visible-at-all-times cleavage. He smiled down at her, pulling the blankets around her a bit more. Her eyes opened a little bit, and her head shifted off of Roman's chest to be able to look at him.   
"We can't have you catching a chill, now, can we?"   
She smiled cheekily, kicking the blanket off playfully. Roman pulled them back up, a false scowl upon his face, hints of a smile popping up underneath, before pulling her back down and holding her close. "Stay put, little one."  
Neo just nuzzled into him, letting her eyes fall closed again.  
"We had a busy day, and another one tomorrow. Get some rest..." he whispered as he stroked the top of her head.


End file.
